Question: $\left(8x - 6\right)\left(-9x + 1\right) = \ ?$
Answer: $= 8x \cdot \left(-9x + 1\right) - 6 \cdot \left(-9x + 1\right)$ $= \left( 8x \cdot -9x \right) + \left( 8x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -72x^2 + \left( 8x \cdot 1 \right) + \left( -6 \cdot -9x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -72x^2 + \left( 8x + 54x \right) + \left( -6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -72x^2 + 62x + \left( -6 \cdot 1 \right)$ $= -72x^2 + 62x - 6$